


Kabu's Christmas [Artwork]

by chickadeequill



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeequill/pseuds/chickadeequill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: SofA Lite





	Kabu's Christmas [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKittyBoBitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKittyBoBitty/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [KittyKittyBoBitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKittyBoBitty/pseuds/KittyKittyBoBitty) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



Kabu celebrates the holiday with his loving Pokemon, who have brought him a gift. It might not be much, but Kabu is happy with their thoughtfulness.


End file.
